


Winter embracing Spring [入雪逢春]

by lazylurker



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: A translation of[[入雪逢春]]by the lovely夕烧. An ABO twist to the canon verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cici at Discord for helping me to ask the authors for permission and warning for SPOILERs.

Wei Wuxian did not feel the slightest joy despite his **reincarnation**.

Ever since he knew of how Mo Xuanyu offered his body to him, he originally planned to stay at home to cultivate his spiritual powers before leaving the house to become a cultivator. However not long after taking a seat, he started feeling dizzy and his vision became blurred, his body felt weak, this persisted for quite some time.

Having low spiritual power was one thing, having gnawing hunger pangs was another, however the main problem was that this body was about to enter it's heat.

Wei Wuxian's appearance and voice changed greatly, however his refreshing lotus scent stayed constant, reminiscent of fresh lotus flowers during the first snowfall, clear invigorating and captivating.

Regretfully his reincarnation did not change his omegan designation.

The **YiLing Patriach**  had long departed this world before this heat, however he had not forgotten the arduous nature of one.

Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth and rolled to the side of his bed, slick with a strong peony fragrance slipped out onto the musty bed sheets creating a strange smell. He rolled around futilely before fortunately he found half of an old suppressant pill. He swept the dust of the pill before steeling himself to eat the pill, slowly his body started regaining normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for GDC and vague confusing hints at a troubled past. All italicised male pronouns refer to his past bondmate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past many thought that his refreshing lotus scent had changed due to his usage of demonic cultivation, however none knew that this scent change was due to  _him._

The incident of bonding with  _him_ ,was a mutually kept secret as neither of them announced this incident. Wei Wuxian had even reckoned that they would not maintain a friendship after that incident.

They willingly stayed and affection between them grew, this slowly matured into deeper feelings before finally turning to a deep love.

They were forced together as a result of their bonding, however their actions after the bonding slowly drove them apart.

Between these two scenarios, the latter obviously occurred.

Their last meeting took place three years before the death of the YiLing Patriach, in the middle of an unpredictable battlefield with their swords bared at each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wei Wuxian couldn't help but rub his flat abdomen, in his past life this place once nurtured someone for  _him,_ he had even wanted to bring forth their pup to this world.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However when he was three months pregnant  _he_ came brandishing a sword fully intending to kill him, without even mentioning what occurred after, when Wei Wuxian came to himself after the Buyetian and walked back to the **Burial Mounds,** everything was gone.

During that time, Wei Wuxian can only stare at the drying bloodstains with rivulets of tears flowing down endlessly. The endless pain he felt made his heart spasm, however he was unable to muster up the slightest hate for  _him,_ he only hated himself for being unable to protect it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dawn broke, paying no mind to his past, Wei Wuxian discovered that he could stand up easily after resting, immediately he opened the door.

No matter what happened here on from now, his priority was to regain his cultivation.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burial Mounds: the place where WWX resided in his previous life  
> Hit me up at my [tumblr](https://lazilylurking.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry for leaving you on a somewhat cliff hangerish not but I am going overseas and might only be able to post this chapter earliest at 28th April
> 
> Please review and kudos. I can't make promises but reviews and kudos might.motivate me to translate by finger poking my hp and y'all might get an earlier chapter 3
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the Dafan Incident where LWJ wants to ~~marry~~ bring WWX back to Gusulan. The words that appear between ** are words that would be explained in the note below and if you require more help to understand what is going on you can always ask in the comments or PM me on [tumblr](https://asianpervertdork.tumblr.com/) though spoilerish questions pertaining to bothe the novel and the fic might not be answered in the comments

Bonding is a wondrous once in a lifetime event between an alpha and an omega.

 

When Wei Wuxian met Lan Zhan less than one day after his reincarnation, he never thought that the past bond would cause him such embarrassment.

 

The first thing to enter his field of vision was Bichens blade before his eyes leisurely moved down to his own white shoes, Wei Wuxian than straightened his body and raised his head trying to affect an uninterested glance to that person, only to find that person looking at him steadily with his full concentration.

 

This is……also good

 

Wei Wuxian secretly sighed in relief, previously as the YiLing Patriach he commited countless unforgiveable evil deeds, fortunately although his rebirth made him considerably less hated. Given what a stickler for rules Lan Zhan was, if there was any hint that his past identity was revealed, even if other cultivator clans were not rallied to kill him, LanZhan would not deal with him mercifully.

 

Even though he was not recognised by his past alpha, Wei Wuxian stayed vigilant, he quietly retreated away from the Lan family juniors and Hanguang Jun and maintained his distance from them, acting like it was the first time he saw them and pretending to gawk at them in interest.

 

Lan WangJi wore the same clothes as his juniors, not uttering a word, face appearing as if he lost his wife, his clothes also suited him. He smelled like a crisp winter that was characteristic of the Lan Clan, however that scent was purer and icier than what Wei Wuxian remembered,coupled with his distant and unapproachable aura, made people feel that staying near him was like being plunged into an ice cave.

 

 The Alpha's scent would not just change due to transient emotions, this icy change to his scent must have accumulated over the years, and that pure blankundertone to his scent signified that he had stayed unbonded for many years and wordlessly broadcasted the emptiness in his heart.

 

If they met each other in his past life, Wei Wuxian would certainly tease and ridicule Lan Wangji who was the epitome of his sect's teachings. However his instincts warned him against doing so and there was a persistent voice that told him that the past few years were not pleasant for Lan Wangji. 

 

 

Thinking about it, there was a saying that once an alpha has bonded his desires would increase along with his level of cultivation, even if Lan Wangji remained chaste, it would be hard for him to cultivate in solitude

 

 

Wei Wuxian always thought that Lan Wangji found him annoying hence he think deeper about the sufferings that Lan Wangji must have underwent on his behalf, other than feeling guilty due to his omegan body; if Lan Wangji did not pass Burial Mound on that day, if Wen Ning did not lose control that day, if he wasn't in heat that day, Lan Wangji would not have attempted to save him by forcing a bond.

 

 

The Lan Sect juniors watched Mo Xuanyu focused at Han Guangjun and thought about his reputation that was fraught with worrying allegations of lunacy and the *cutsleeve* predilection and quickly moved to block Wei Wuxian's line of sight, as if just staring at Han GuangJun longer would sully the pristine icy jade like image of Lan Wangji.

 

"You! better not think any perverted thoughts!" Lan Jingyi who could not stand it anymore grabbbed Mo Xuanyu's sleeve and added tirelessly "Han Guangjun's cultivation level was achieved through his own effort which must have meant he triumphed over an uncountable number of obstacles, unlike those alphas who took the easier path by double cultivating with omegas, "

 

"What so impressive about that! My uncle also has never been bonded, as compared to you all his cultivation level...." Jin Ling thought to add a few words of praise for Jiang Cheng, however obediently shut his mouth after being subjected to a look from Jiang Cheng.

 

 

Wei Wuxian happily thought, that is the defining difference between Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan, his own *shidi* was unable to feel the joy of a bond due to being to not being able find a satisfactory omega! But Lan Zhan probably only wanted to bond with a goddess, even though his omegan admirers probably outnumbered Gusu's disciples.

 

 

Truthfully, double cultivation through bonding can be considered the best way to cultivate by many cultivators and was the prime choice of cultivation method of many sects.

 

 After an alpha and an omega engage in the bedroom they would make great gains in cutivation, the Jin Family's Patriach Jin Guangshan was infamous engaging in a lot of double cultivation. It was rumored that he suffered a qi deviation and excessive physical fatigue through engaging with many omegas simultaneously.

 

 Alphas can bond with many omegas throughout their lives, however an omega could only bond to one alpha. When the bond is being consummated, although the omegas would make great gains in cultivation however they would be under the alpha's thumb and if the alpha suffered any spiritual or physical damage, the omegas bonded to him would suffer gut wrenching agony. Hence after Jin Guangshan's passing, due to the bond he shared with many omegas, there were many who suffered great pain emerging one after another resulting in many tragedies in Lanling.

 

  After this incident passed, the cultivation world scrutinized alphas who used double cultivation more carefully

 …

Jiang Wanyin would naturally not argue over this, but Lan Wangji.......

 

Wei Wuxian frowned as he ruminated over his disgust over his omegan nature. That year, after the forced bond was formed with Lan Wangji he had already lost his *golden core* hence he could not have engaged in double cultivation and could only provide physical pleasure. At that time he was a virgin who not in his right mind, did not have any skills to speak of and was quite out of it during the entire process. Fortunately Lan Wangji also did not love him, they only came together during the chaos at the Burial Mound, he should not keep thinking about this

 

While deep in thought Wei Wuxian suddenly noticed Lan WangJi's  subtle once-over that was directed at him and froze minutely. Lan Wangji must have known of his suspicious actions in Mo Village yet he still bowed to him and thanked him for helping to resolve the problem plaguing Gusulan sect juniors. In his previous life he had never received such treatment from Lan Wangji, so he instinctively bowed back to him, when he raised his head again, Lan Wangji had vanished.

 

 The Lan's Sect headquarter was located in remote mountain in the Gusu province, even though it was not opulent, it felt zen.

 

Wei Wuxian frowned and hugged his donkey crying, he never thought that he would be forcibly brought back to Cloud Recesses by Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian felt that based on his understanding of Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji would not have been able to tell that the YiLing Patriach and Mo Xuanyu was the same person just based on the control he exerted Wen Ning through the flute

  

How unfortunate! Even though his heat was stifled by his suppressants, however it could only delay it, after that if any whiff of his heat reached Lan Wangji, his identity as the YiLing Patriach would certainly come to light.

 

Wei Wuxian said "I like male alphas, your sect has so many handsome male alphas, I am afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself after seeing one and will forcibly bond with him."

  

Lan Wangji decisively forbade that nonsensical statement. Even though the Lan Sect juniors were not the slightest bit aware, however Wei Wuxian was still bonded to Lan Wangji and detected a subtle scent of fury wafting over, causing Wei Wuxian to involuntarily shiver. 

 

Lan Wangji said "Drag him in the quiet room"

 

 

Wei Wuxian didn't understand, he was push in the room by bystanders who did not dare to openly express their disgust. Based on his recollections in Cloud Recess many years ago, he remembered that if he did not have the jade travelling token there would be no possibility of him escaping successfully.

 

"My heat is approaching, quickly pass me some of the best suppressants you have, or else I cannot guarantee that I wouldn't sleep with Han Guangjun!" Wei Wuxian shouted to the disciple guarding the quiet room once Lan Wangji left the quiet room. His goal was clear, to go to the cold springs where people might not alway keep their jade token with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN:  
> cutsleeve just means homosexuality apparently there was a chinese emperor who cut his sleeve to avoid rousing his sleeping male lover  
> Jade is kinda of a common chinese way of describing beauties iirc  
> Shidi: means like little brother disciple it is something that older disciples of the sect might call younger disciples of the same sect  
> Golden core is something that cultivators need to cultivate
> 
> Please do comment and kudos. You comments mean a world to me and does wonders for my motivation and please do comment if y'all prefer to wait maybe 5 to 6 days for a 1000 plus words chapter or 1 to 2 days for a 200 plus word chapter cause I am trying to decide how to structure my releases. 
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything marked with ** will be explained in the end notes

 

However the person that Wei Wuxian wanted to avoid the most, appeared right in front of him.

 

The beauty in the cold springs had raven hair and ivory skin, with a smoothly defined back and waist, that physical beauty was combined with power. However what Wei Wuxian could not tear his eyes away from were numerous discipline whip scars that signified a major transgression.

 

Lan Wangji slowly turned over, underneath his delicate collarbones near to his heart was a clear brand. Wei Wuxian's surprise reached its peak, that position, the subject of that brand was where he was injured in his previous life.

 

 

Those wounds stole Wei Wuxian's concentration and made him suspect that something was wrong with his vision, and he couldn't even utter his pre-prepared phrase of "I was not here to peek at Han Guangjun bathing"  .

 

 

His brain temporarily shelved the escape from Cloud Recess plan, instead Wei Wuxian now wanted to know how and whe n Lan Wangji sustained such major injuries.

 

When they bonded on Burial mounds, Wei Wuxian had his hands over Lan Wangji's back many times, naturally he could ascertain that these injuries were not present at that point of time. However after that, until the death of the Yiling Patriach, Wei Wuxian's did not fell any strange sensations in his heart. This whip scars looked like they were inflicted almost to the point of death, no matter how high Lan Wangji's pain tolerance was, as a bonded omega there was no way that he could not have felt his alpha's pain.

 

 

In this case, Lan Zhan's injuries were inflicted after his death? However Lan Zhan was a model cultivator since his youth, as he grew older his fame only increased, it was honestly difficult to picture the scale of the transgression that he must have committed to receive this punishment from his sect

 

 

Wei Wuxian felt that something was faintly wrong, however he did not know what to say, he could only quietly stand in the corner while Lan Wangji dressed before he was dragged back to the jingshi by his collar.

 

The disciple that was harassed by Wei Wuxian into obtaining his medicine has returned back some time ago and huffed a sigh of relief upon seeing the return of Wei Wuxian. Even though Han Guangjun expression was as icy as frost however it still managed to convey a measure of blame, hence that disciple quickly shoved the requested medicine to Wei Wuxian and bowed to Lan Wangji before beating a quick tactical retreat.

 

 

Lan Wangji glanced at the medicine and chided with the slightest of frowns, "These drugs harm the body so they shouldn't be taken too often." He hesitated momentarily, but did not extend his hand to snatch back the omega scent blockers

 

 

Wei Wuxian only smiled lightly before remarking in flippantly "My most esteemed Han Guangjun, my alpha has already abandoned me a long time ago. If I do not take these pills regularly, what if I couldn't control myself and crawled up your bed and ravished you without giving you the benefits of double cultivation and ruin your reputation, wouldn't that be unfortunate?"

 

 

Lan Wangji's fingers twitched slightly and an indignant expression appear over his faces as he replied "no".

 

 Wei Wuxian was stunned, even though he did not know which question Lan Wangji actually answered however no matter which question he answered, it did not sound like something a reply Lan Wangji he knew would give.

 

At this time, a heavy chime rang, Lan Wangji focused on the sound before turning to Wei Wuxian saying "Now is *haishi*, you can sleep here." He gave the main bed to Wei Wuxian before turning to the neighbouring jingshi, leaving Wei Wuxian alone to toss and turn in his bed finding it hard to rest.

 

 

Has Lan Wangji already ascertained who he was? If he already confirmed his identity and did not draw his sword to fight him was it like what he stupidly thought on Dafan Mountain; That Lan Wangji experienced uncontrollable desires due to their bond?

 

Wei Wuxian turned to lay on his side, thinking that if his prediction was true, Lan Zhan is really too pitiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lan Zhan is pitiful my dense little baby but not in the way you think hahaha. YASSSS FOR ONCE THIS CHAPTER WAS EASY ON MY BRAIN!!!!!! That and all the lovely comments played a huge role in motivating me:). The next chapter has a lot of complex words that I forsee might take me up to a week to translate and this seemed like a good stopping point if any.  
> TN  
> haishi is an ancient unit of time used in imperial china usually translates to about 9pm to 11pm
> 
> Please comment and kudos that means a world to me and might get your next chapter out faster hahaha.
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR DUBIOUS CONSENT!!!!!!!!! HEED THE UPDATED TAGS!!!!!!!!!! Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained. Flashback from Wei Wuxian

In his previous life, his bond with Lan Wangji was entirely accidental: his heat just had to strike when Wen Ning lost control and he couldn’t find his suppressants anywhere in the Demonic Cave, his scent also spread throughout the Burial Mounds suffocating the young and the old, it even woke up Wen Yuan whose face turned red like he was about to cry.

In the middle of the chaos, Lan Wangji and him bonded. At that time, Wei Wuxian’s body had turned pliant, yet his thoughts were still clear, however he could not escape his fate.

“Lan Zhan! Quickly hide me in the cave, the cave entrance has arrays and enchantments….aahhhh” Wei Wuxian wanted to explain to Lan Wangji about the cave enchantment in more detail, however his heat sent him into a frenzy, spreading tingling sensations throughout his whole body making him moan uncontrollably. He predicted that his body would need to sate it’s needs soon, hence he quickly decided to remove *ChenQing* from his waist and thrusted the flute up his slick sodden entrance

“You” Lan Wangji hurriedly snatched ChenQing back with an incredulous expression

“Is this not a solution!” the heat frenzied Wei Wuxian’s eyes were faintly bloodshot, his pupil was shiny with tears and his body emitted a clearly sweet lotus scent. In that moment he looked breathtaking and he stared at Lan Wangji

Lan Wangji took a step back, Wei Wuxian thought he was a about to leave and shouted “Lan Zhan! What kind of escape are you making! I know my scent is making you and the people on this mountain uncomfortable, if you don’t hide me properly, do you want me to set my…. ahhhh ”

This time Wei Wuxian’s scream was not due to the effects of his heat, however it was due to an insertion of a hot, tough and large object into his lower body. During his heat, after the initial discomfort of the breach and the steady slide into his entrance came waves of pleasure

Lan Wangji is bonding with him?

Lan Wangji is bonding with him!

Perhaps due to the heat’s effect, Wei Wuxian was not in his right mind, after his momentary surprise, his brain was filled with dirty absurd thoughts of “My god! Lan Zhan is too capable! So rough! So big! Feels so good! I really hit the lottery! Yi! The YiLing Patriach has became Han Guangjun’s omega, hahahaha”

Lan Wangji fucked him without uttering a word, and when Wei Wuxian contracted his entrance he could feel the invader inside his body grow bigger and his lotus scent started to acquire undernotes of frost from Lan Wangji scent.

Even though Wei Wuxian was a virgin however, he did know how to make his alpha happy through the knowledge that he acquired through reading porn. He encircled Lan Wangji’s waist with his legs and braced his weak arms slowly into a posture that he used to ride a horse, the momentum leaned him into Lan Wangji’s embrace, after he stabilised he did not forget about the length, he found that up and down motions made the length inside him brush against a sensitive place. The change in his posture redirected the thrusts towards that place and greatly increased the pleasure he felt.

Lan Wangji had never tasted such ecstacy, even though his lower body movements were measured and careful, however Wei Wuxian could clearly see the nearly frenzied look in Lan Zhan’s eyes.

Did Lan Zhan dislike this turn of events? Wei Wuxian knew about the notoriety of his own reputation, naturally he was also not shameless enough to ask to be the official bondmate of the Second Master of Gusu. However Lan Wangji plunged himself into an abyss of suffering, not hesitating to give his heart, this favor to Wei Wuxian was too heavy, heavy to the point of being unable to reciprocate. He kissed Lan Wangji’s lips and liked to caress them gently and couldn’t help but plant more kisses and felt his affection and infatuation for Lan Wangji grow.

“Thank you, Lan Zhan!” He told Lan Wangji sincerely, however who knew once that phrase was uttered, Lan Wangji’s eyes quickly regained their clarity and his body jerked and pushed Wei Wuxian as though he was tugging out something deeply buried from Wei Wuxian’s entrance.

Wei Wuxian was stunned, it seemed like Lan Zhan still found him irritating and was not willing to spend time with him after his heat has passed, however he habitually said “I have not felt so delighted in a long time, Lan Zhan you should mate with me once more, come on, just for the last time” out of anxiety while thrusting downwards. It was difficult to remain seated, however it invigorated and energised Wei Wuxian , and he almost blurted out his heart’s wish to go back with Lan Zhan to Gusu, only to remember and stay quiet, when he suddenly felt something at his entrance.

Lan Wangji’s face paled as he felt his phallus become stuck in Wei Wuxian, unable to thrust in or out and he ejaculated. Wei Wuxian sae Lan Zhan’s distressed expression and felt his heart tremble and stealthily licked his lips with a smile and said “It’s nothing, worst come to worst I will just secretly birth some young master lans, you….” the sensation of hot fluids gushing into him was overcome with a sharp pain at his neck as Lan Wangji viciously bit Wei Wuxian’s jugular, soon their scents combined the frosty scent of mountain snow and lilies intermingled and spread.

Wei Wuxian smirked and inhaled deeply wanting to smell the fragrance that was produced after he bonded with Lan Wangji, who knew that this movement would jostle his lower body and shake the accumulated semen inside him, making way for a fresh wave of semen to gush into him.

“Wei Ying, you really don’t want to go back to Gusu with me?” Lan Wangji asked Wei Wuxian once before. Presently after the bond was formed he naturally wanted to try persuading his omega again.

Wei Wuxian abruptly sobered up from the paradise like ecstacy he just experienced his only thought was: oh no this time I really got done in by my filthy mouth, I really am going to give birth to Lan Zhan’s children. In a daze from hearing Lan Zhan’s question, answered without thinking”I have some experience from raising Wen Yuan, so as long as I am fine, the child will be too. ”

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji shouted “You should understand what I mean!”

Mean? Taken back to your sect to be punished for my way of cultivation? Feeling obligated to raise a child together just because of this?

Wei Wuxian grudgingly replied “Lan Zhan you really are….too extreme.”

After a bout of silence, Lan Wangji was spent. Wei Wuxian’s heat also started to peter down, wanting to make Lan Zhan more comfortable, and thinking that Lan Zhan was not interested in him he automatically retreated. He redressed and walked down the mountain meeting the anxious Wen siblings.

Soon after Wen Ning regained his control, he remembered pushing Wei Wuxian and almost being driven into a frenzy by Wei Wuxian’s pheromones, hence he could only lower his head in embarrassment and softly greet Wei Wuxian

Wen Qing took Wei Wuxian’s pulse, when she saw Lan Wangji drag the half unconscious Wei Wuxian up the mountain earlier, she had her suspicions, but she never thought that they would have really bonded

Not long later, a pale faced Lan Wangji also made his way down the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN  
> Chenqing is the name of WWX's flute  
> Authors note  
> WWX burying a child and watering him like a radish does not count as child raising!!!!!!!!! Please comment and kudos
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained.

Wei Wuxian snuggled into the comforters in the master bed of the quiet room, reminiscing about his past experiences with Lan Wangji before drifting off to sleep late into the night. When he next opened his eyes he found that he had been posed into the proper sleeping posture expected of the Lan Clan, covered tucked in with a comforter and the comforters edges tucked tidily. 

The night before he wanted to tease Lan Wangji to irritate him into expelling him from Cloud Recess.  However if he looked at this from another angle having an alpha and an omega sharing a room was already extremely scandalous, he really didn’t know where the overly conservative Lan Wangji found the courage to do something so detrimental to his reputation. Additionally, his heat also had not completely passed, it was only narrowly suppressed by the leftover suppressant that Mo Xuanyu has consumed, if he could not control himself and made any improper noises at night, Lan Zhan would really have no *face* to meet anyone

The two of them got to know other since they were around fifteen or sixteen before they presented, their first meeting occurred during an intense match which left it difficult to determine who was the victor. At that time Wei Wuxian was hailed as an unparalleled prodigy in Yun Meng among his peers,  however he met his match even before the first day ended when he came to Gusu to study, and in his heart he came to care about and feel curious about Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji had a proper and upright bearing, and he treated him differently from his usual good friends.  It was hard to pinpoint why, perhaps it was because his first glance of Lan Wangji was etched deeply in his heart, that graceful figure basking underneath warm moonlight, or it could have been that Lan Wangji was so inflexible until it was funny, after that everytime Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji he couldn’t control himself and would always tease and provoke him 

After that Wei Wuxian also broke countless of rules to provoke him, although they were not totally incompatible, but basically every time they met, Lan Wangji never looked happy.

Wei Wuxian Knew that Lan Wangji alway found him annoying, however he was not vexed or irritated by Lan Wangji. Even if he presented as an omega, he also would not avoid suspicion and would continue hanging around the alpha Lan Wangji.

It was a pity that he lost his golden core not long after his presentation and was forced to the path of demonic cultivation and he finally understood that he had to keep a distance from Lan Wangji. Though that was through not fault of Lan Wangji: Lan Wangji’s reputation was too good to be ruined by associating with him.

The past repeated itself.

These harmless annoyance did not seem to achieve his motive of being expelled. However if he created a major disturbance, how was Lan Wangji going to explain to his sect, and how would the cultivation world look upon rumors of Han Guangjun hiding an omega in his room? 

There were 2 or three light knocks from the door, Wei Wuxian thought wow these disciples really came at the correct time, how did they know he just woke up? He unhurriedly rose and opened the door only to see a group of disciples bearing prepared warm water and food looking like they usually came to wait upon him. The water was freshly heated and the melons and fruits were freshly picked, Wei Wuxian did not remember receiving such treatment in Cloud Recess in the past and shook his head thinking that this present treatment  must on the account of Lan Zhan.

“Why don’t y’all come in and sit?”before Wei Wuxian betrayed YunMeng he was part of the disciples who was in charge of cooking,looking at the Lan Sect Disciples awkwardly standing outside his door, he inevitably started feeling playful and wanted to pull a few into the house to tease.

Lan Sizhui saw the disciples look at each other in dismay and did not know whether to laugh or cry answering “Master Mo! Han Guangjun has never allowed outsiders to enter his quiet room, please don’t put us in a difficult position!”

Wei Wuxian bent over to pick an apple, feigning an uncaring demeanour as he turned around, however he secretly grumbled in his heart, that means that he must be treated as his wife which also means that Lan Wangji must have recognised him.

Usually, such a possessive gesture by an alpha would be loved by an omega, but this only served to make Wei Wuxian more jittery.

Suddenly, a bell sound came from the *mingshi* at the west side .

Wei Wuxian learnt much during his 3 months at Cloud Recess and naturally knew that this signified that something happened to the people in the mingshi. He quickly wiped his face and followed some disciple who were running to the west, seeing that Lan Wangji had yet to appear his sense of unease further deepened.

Suddenly the black door of the mingshi opened, and a white clothed disciple stumbled out quickly. Wei Wuxian grabbed his hand and asked lowly “What happened inside? Where is  Han Guangjun?” 

That disciple had mucus and tear flowing down profusely and stuttered “Han Guangjun is inside and let me escape…..”and fell unconscious with blood flowing from his seven orifices

 Wei Wuxian placed that person in Lan Sizhui’s arms, and took two steps up a flight of stairs with his flute in hand and shouted unhesitatingly “Open!”the mingshi’s black door opened wide and quickly closed after Wei Wuxian entered, and did not open despite the pounding of the disciples and officials behind him staying unyieldingly like a boulder with no detectable movement.

The mingshi was enveloped in darkness, Wei Wuxian waved an amulet,  intending to illuminate the room only to discover that everyone in the room had collapsed except Lan Wangji who was still seated upright at the east section of the array, only raising his head slightly to meet Wei Wuxian’s eyes when he detected the presence of another person.

Wei Wuxian felt a load lessen from his heart when he saw that Lan Wangji still appeared fine. He always could never read what was hidden beneath Lan Zhan’s stoic expression, and with his current guilty conscience he automatically turned to avoid Lan Wangji’s line of sight, he raised his flute to his lips and substituted for the unconscious Lan Qiren and started unhurriedly playing Evocation.

After the 2 of them barely managed to bring the situation under control with their duet, then Wei Wuxian placed the flute back at his waist, and he understood: Han Guangjun with his reputation of being in wherever the chaos is will certainly not ignore such rarely seen resentment that can bring a roomful of disciple to their knees. As a matter of fact, things now fell in place nicely, this is a good opportunity to escape from Cloud Recess.

Wei Wuxian’s suggestion to night hunt with Han Guangjun alone was naturally vehemently shot down by the Lan Clan, however fortunately the decision making power rested squarely on Lan Wangji’s shoulders, so in the end no disciples followed them down the mountain.

Wei Wuxian knew where he stood and followed Lan Wangji for a day, however he also did start plotting his escape right after they left Gusu. Even though he was still curious about Lan Wangji’s old scars, however he also felt that given Lan Zhan’s personality he was not likely to give him his answer if he prodded, it would be better to gather information after he escaped. It was a pity that none of his meticulous escape plan yielded his goal. Hence he quickly adjusted his plan, focusing on annoying Lan Wangji into disliking his company. In the end after repeatedly trying, the only one to suffer losses was himself.

No matter what situations Wei Wuxian met, he would not get anxious. At night, he would rest beside Lan Wangji and fondle his abdominal muscles while plotting how to flee in the night.

How strange! After doing so intentionally or otherwise for an hour, Wei Wuxian had yet to see Lan Wangji expel him from the bed, however it made him feel aroused and his scent almost reflected that and it served him right that he lost sleep over that.

Wei Wuxian regretfully turned his body, he simply turned towards the qiankun bags and seriously about the journey to Qinghe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN  
> Mingshi literally translates to evil room.
> 
> NNNNOOO MY USELESS BABY THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO CHASE YOUR HUBBY!!!!!!! How did Lan Wangji not die of blue balls??????? I now understand why everyday is everyday now ahahaha.  
> WWX IN CHARGE OF COOKING!!!!!!!!!!???????????? HOW DID YUN MENG JIANG NOT HAVE THEIR TONGUES BURNED TO NOTHINGNESS????!!!!!!!!!!!! Poor Han Guangjun that nighthunt is probably the closest thing to the honeymoon you can get for much of the forseeable future.  
> Please comment and kudos.
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really dubious and the purple prose wrecked havoc on my brains so if y'all spot anything ambiguous or incorrect pls let me know in the comments below. This chapter takes place right after Wei Wuxian escapes from Jiang Cheng after saving Jin Ling who got caught up in Xinglu Ridge.

Underneath the bright full moon, there was a bone chilling cold.

 

Wei Wuxian slowly walked to the meeting place that he had agreed upon earlier with Lan Wangji.

 

There was a few lights and the pathways were devoid of people and it was not difficult to see a solitary white clothed figure standing at the end of the street.

 

Lan Wangji turned before Wei Wuxian could even call him. He appeared awfully haggard and distracted with his lightly drooping eyelids that appeared as though he was hiding his many worries.

 

A mysterious sudden violent ache came over Wei Wuxian's heart and he involuntarily covered his solar plexus carefully, the tearing pain he experienced in his heart was worse than the dark curse emanating from the purple bruise on his leg.

 

The icy fragrance emanated heartbreaking sadness, Lan Wangji walked to him with visibly bloodshot eyes. Wei Wuxian shivered faintly, 13 years ago he was unable to read Lan Wangji’s emotions through his scent, however he never thought that he would be vaguely able to understand a lot more after his rebirth

 

The ache in his heart belonged to Lan Wangji.

 

Wei Wuxian was so stunned by that epiphany that he accidentally sprained his ankle when he subconsciously retreated and almost fell.

 

Lan Wangji’s expression changed in an instant and gripped his wrist like Dafan Mountain, steadying him. When they both found their footing, he only understood how his self recrimination and heartache affected Wei Wuxian through his scent when he saw that his hand was placed over his solar plexus.

 

Not all bonded omegas could feel their alphas emotions through their scent, the only ones that were able to do so were fated cultivation partners that were only spoken about in legends. He composed himself and forcibly suppressed his scent, while glancing at Wei Wuxian in concern to see if he managed to lighten Wei Wuxian’s distress.

 

Who knew that this glance would lead to the unexpected discovery of the curse mark on Wei Wuxian’s ankle!

 

Lan Wangji knelt down on one knee and lowered his head to pull up Wei Wuxian pants, exposing the large dark mark, and couldn’t resist saying vaguely “...I only left you for a few hours”

 

Wei Wuxian felt some faint sadness, he could not bear to see Lan Wangji in such an undignified pose, hence he placed his hand on  Lan Wangji’s back and hauled him up, and put on a indifferent facade and beckoned him over before walking over to the restaurant where the culprit was detained.

 

What was this?

 

This was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he lost his pup at Buyetian.

 

Before Wei Wuxian’s rebirth he never tired of stripping Lan Zhan’s noble bearing, however when it fell without warning like this, Wei Wuxian could only feel something horrible and indescribable in his heart. 

 

 

It was fortunate that Lan Wangji never knew about that child, he thought.

 

If Lan Wangji knew about the child and stayed by his side out of responsibility and guilt, he would want him to get lost, he thought.

 

Wei Wuxian did not feel that the strong and mighty Lan Wangji would not be able to bear or take responsibility for it, he only felt that it was normal for Han Guangjun should trandescend worldly matters such as emotions

 

 

What’s more the vivid image of Lan Wangji placing his guqin on his back and charging toward him with Bichen stayed deeply engraved in his mind...this secret was better brought to the grave in this unfair world.

 

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian stagger along after pushing him away and called “Wei Ying”

 

Wei Wuxian’s retreating figure stopped and he replied as though he had not heard that name “What is the matter?”

 

Lan Wangji replied “Stop walking.”

 

“....”

 

Wei Wuxian was stunned.

 

Lan Wangji replied after a moment of silence “You...should stop walking”

 

 

Wei Wuxian did not want to hope that his love was reciprocated, so he suddenly looked back and laughed “If I didn’t walk, would you carry me?”

 

Lan Wangji quickly moved to his front after hearing those words, bending his body in preparation to carry. Wei Wuxian was surprised and jumped back hurriedly replying “No! I didn’t mean it, it looks ugly when a grown man like me needs to be carried”

 

 

Lan Wangji frowned and replied “But you carried me before”

 

Wei Wuxian rifled through his memories before replying “Oh did I? Why don’t I remember it at all….anyway I don't want to be carried”

 

After a moment of silence, Lan Wangji suddenly released his scent in a sharp burst, and Wei Wuxian momentarily felt snowflakes and a gale of spring breeze, after he finally floated down from that refreshing paradise like ecstatic state, he was already suspended in a pair of firm arms.

 

It was the first time Wei Wuxian was treated like that in both his past and present lives, “Lan Zhan!!!”he called out in fear, before purposely rocking his legs, attempting to struggle free.

 

Lan Wangji tightened his hold on the person cradled in his arms and adjusted the height of one of his hands to let Wei Wuxian lean more comfortably while his other hand rubbed his knee, indicating to Wei Wuxian not to test him even though he loosened his hold.

 

Wei Wuxian felt that the clear raw icy scent surrounding his body smelled good, he pulled on Lan Wangji’s chest belt, and took a delicate whiff feeling that this fragrance was not the bone marrow chilling scent that he smelt at Dafan Mountain. He was cradled comfortably enveloped in a pacifying scent emitted by an alpha he fancied, and was perfectly content to rub against Lan Wagji’s chest while naturally releasing his own scent which he had previously suppressed.

 

In an instant, the snow and lily fragrance floated, seemingly resisting each other for years, before pulling to mind countless of scenes which hurriedly flitted away.

 

Lan Wangji looked momentarily despondent, however a ripple quickly passed deep in his eyes.

 

Wei Wuxian looked at his satisfied expression, and said with a faint smile ”I think I remember, Lan Zhan. I really did carry you before ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos act like meth for me and may rush me into getting another chapter out sooner
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained. This takes place before the Sunshot campaign when Lan Wangji and WWX were trapped in the cave with a deformed turtle spirit/XuanWu spirit. After WWX got that brand on his chest and met MianMian. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS for the novel GALORE!!!!!!!!!! Sexy parts!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUBCON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was the fifth day that they were trapped in *MuXi Mountain.*

 

Wei Wuxian walked out to the shore exhausted to the bone, and saw that the water he waded out of was dyed red due to blood. He removed Lan Wangji down from his bag and forcefully undressed while cursing those Wen *dogs* for plugging the entrance.

 

Earlier Lan Wangji sustained a leg injury from being chomped on by the *XuanWu Spirit* trying to save him

 

Considering that assistance would probably not arrive for some time, the two of them decided to face the XuanWu spirit after resting a while to recover their physical energy.

 

Presently, Wei Wuxian heaved a sigh of relief, however he suddenly felt his foot go soft and nearly tripped back into the deep pool.

 

Lan Wangji quickly reached out to stabilise him.

 

Wei Wuxian felt joy in his heart, Lan Zhan usually coldly stated that he did not like physical contact so presently this was the first time he had such candid skin to skin contact with him, immediately his entire body felt happy, he could not resist letting his body go limp and leaning his weight on Lan Zhan.

 

Lan Wangji did not dare to be careless and steadily supported him, and pressed a hand on his forehead, muttering a moment later “Wei Ying, you feel very hot”

 

However Wei Wuxian did not worry, he really wanted to place his entire body on Lan Wangji, replying “Your body feels pleasantly cold, only why do I feel dizzy? ”  

 

The two of them spared no expense to successfully defeat the *XuanWu spirit*, they also had not rested adequately due to being trapped in the cave for the past few days, coupled with their own wounds made this a bleak situation. Especially Wei Wuxian whose brand became infected, due to giving Lan Wangji all the meager medicine he had, only cleaning his wound and his struggles in the corpse filled pool

 

Wei Wuxian became feverish

 

Lan Wangji slowly gathered and laid Wei Wuxian down and immediately clasped his hand, transferring spiritual power to him. Wei Wuxian at this time did not even have the energy to pull his hands away, he could only weakly refuse a few times before closing his eyes and sleeping.

 

When he next opened his eyes it was due to being awakened by the sensation of his body burning. His whole body was incapable of exerting strength, pale faced Lan Zhan continued stubbornly sending him spiritual energy looking like he had been doing so continuously. This was the first time that he had seen Lan Wangji at such a loss yet still persisting on even though he knew the futility of the situation.

 

“It’s useless” Wei Wuxian turned his body, trying to struggle out of Lan Wangji’s embrace, he saw a pleasantly cold stone slab and wanted to roll on the pleasantly cold surface. However at that time he was already hallucinating and what he mistook for a stone slab was only a dark purple red deep backwater pool.

 

Lan Wangji turned pale with fright, seeing Wei Wuxian about to roll back into the bloody pool he recklessly lunged forward. His physical strength had already been depleted earlier and he was only able to persist due to his concern for Wei Ying. This lunge almost used up what was left of his physical strength and his scent that was for god knew how long immediately dissipated, his heart rending pure icy fragrance abundantly filled the cave.

 

“Lan Zhan...you!” this was not only the the first time Wei Wuxian had smelled Lan Wangji’s alpha scent, it was also the first time that he knew that the other had actually finished presenting. He took big greedy gulps to inhale Lan Zhan’s fragrance, feeling that this candid relaxing fragrance granted him the bravery and conviction to go on, and a reservoir of strength to surmount his present obstacles.

 

“Congratulations to you, I always thought that you would be an omega….” Wei Wuxian hooked one leg around Lan Wangji’s body continuing “Did you present when Cloud Recess was burned down,? I wanted to ask how did you manage to get your legs injured by those Wen dogs, it must have been during then as you must have felt so horrible that you could not use your strength!” He braced his head on Lan Wangji’s chest before simply embraced the other’s body with his hands, why did this feel so comfortable?

 

Lan Wangji had just recovered from his shock and started slowly suppressing his scent and uneasily rubbed his forehead saying “You should keep quiet since you still feel feverish.”

 

However Wei Wuxian covered his face replying “Lan Zhan! Why are you suppressing your scent!I feel like I am going to suffocate without your icy scent!”

 

Lan Wangji almost blurted the word shameless, however he saw how red Wei Wuxian’s face looked as though his illness had taken a turn for the the worst and rushed to comply without asking for a further explanation.

 

However overtime, Wei Wuxian felt that Lan Wangji’s frosty scent was unable to alleviate the inferno in him.

 

After rolling around a few times, Wei  Wuxian crinkled his brows, finally reaching an epiphany.

 

Lan Wangji had already presented a month ago, now was his turn.

 

Alpha’s would find other alpha’s scent repellent. Such as Jin Zixuan and Wen Chao, if it was not for the Lanlingjin’s sect other disciples holding him back, that *peacock*  and that guy would have dueled to the death during the first day of his *training*.

 

Wei Wuxian wholeheartedly admired Lan Wangji’s scent and knew that presenting as an alpha was impossible. Not to mention previously he also felt his frenzy his body reacted with to the icy fragrance, that insatiable craving could almost certainly prove that he was an omega.

 

Wei Wuxian curled up liked a small dried ship while considering his present circumstances, he lamented in his heart that even worse that it was harder to accept and sadder being unable to match Lan Zhan in cultivation in the future than presenting as an omega.

 

In the cultivation almost all those who attained immortality were all alphas, even omegas with outstanding talent were behind alphas who double cultivate whose names reach far and wide.

 

Wei Wuxian said “Lan Zhan, I am about to present as an omega, I don’t feel happy about it, you should quickly comfort me.”

 

Lan Wangji replied “Does not matter.”

 

Wei Wuxian laid down on the stone slab by his side and mumbled to himself “I will not like anyone and certainly will not bond with an alpha. If that person accidentally died during a night hunt, I do not want to suffer bone biting pain and lose a big half of my spiritual power and cultivation. What’s more, also shackling up my neck---- ”

 

Lan Wangji focused and steadily released his scent in an instant, replying coldly “Will not!”

 

The vigor of those words penetrated Wei Wuxian’s heart and brought frightening maniacal chilling frost and hail with oppressive hurricanes and snow.

 

Wei Wuxian felt the demonic fires in his heart quench, however a worst inferno quickly scuttled out. His trapped feeling increased and suddenly started to miss his childhood lullabies by his parents, and blurted out “Lan Zhan, can you sing a song for me?”

 

He did not count on Lan Wangji agreeing, who knew, after a long while of silence, a soft, sonorous, resounding and melodious voice unexpectedly spread through the hollow cave pensively, thereupon sending him off to dreamland

 

After a short while, Wei Wuxian lost all his senses to the blazing inferno.

 

He felt hot and itchy , the bloating pain in his lower body made it hard for him to breathe, while he lost all strength in his upper body, naturally he was too busy to attend to his tall erect thing. Who knews how long he suffered before the heavens yielded and sent timely snowflakes down onto his body, it felt cooling and refreshing. He felt joyful, and turned his body to see a penis shaped icicle, he could not resist and  immediately rubbed against it to quench the raging flames.

 

The cylinder was sizeable and pretty, and when he felt the quality and capacity when he fitted snugly against it, and the first class it gave feeling made him like it alot. Even better was that even though the icicle was a cold object, the hard part which he nestled against did not feel bone chillingly cold. He rubbed against it happily and his movements became more frenzied.

 

The unprecedented comfortable and invigorating feeling made Wei Wuxian feel slick gushing from his cave,  most importantly the emptiness he felt suddenly made him want to straighten his body to piston that icicle into his feverish hole.  It was only a pity that while his spirit was willing his flesh was weak, unfortunately he was knocked down by a soft gentle breeze into the snow just as he managed to prop himself up, he tenderly caressed icicle unwilling to be parted from it.

 

That snow seemed about half a chi think and felt soft and frosty. Wei Wuxian laid down for a while feeling as though his arms weighed a thousand catties, he wanted to rub own penis to vent the accumulated heat from his body but was unable to muster up the strength for it. He twisted his body while trying to think of ways to rub his thing against that icicle.  Strangely that icicle seemed to understand his intentions, before Wei Wuxian formulated a plan, that icicle unexpectedly stuck closely to his thing and repeatedly rubbed it.

 

He was ecstatic and surpised, and his heated eyes openly watch that icicle undulate up and down, not only did it stay unmelted by his body heat, instead it seemed to grow even bigger as it leaked water. That scene excited his heart, and felt the thrilling sensation he obtained was akin to being catapulted to the heavens, after a while he couldn’t suppress a whimper and came with a splatter of semen and tears.

 

In this silver clad world the clear and pure lotus scent floated and spread indifferently.

 

Unexpectedly under the snowy sky a lotus pattern formed in the frost.

 

Wei Wuxian woke up after the demonic fires were quenched. He was still lying on the ground surrounded by a faint lotus scent indicating that he had finished his presentation as an omega. He blinked his eyes and saw a white expanse. His blurry vision unsettled him and he couldn’t help crying out “Lan Zhan! Has the snow stopped?”

 

After a moment of silence, Lan Wangji hoarsely replied “No.”

 

The sound came from somewhere near, as though Lan Zhan was near him. Strangely when Wei Wuxian leaned closer towards Lan Wangji’s side he felt a huff of vapour rushing to him. He wrinkled his eyebrows finding Lan Zhan’s state strange but had no energy to give it further thought.

 

Lan Wangji’s cool hand gently caressed his forehead and in an instant his familiar and much longed for scent was released. Wei Wuxian was stunned before falling off into a deep sleep.

When he next woke up he had already laid in Lotus Pier for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN  
> Muxi Moutain is roughly translated as Sunset Creek Mountain.  
> Dogs are kinda a derogatory word in chinese I think it kind of denotes blind follower in a way.  
> XuanWu spirit is some deformed turtle spirit that ate humans  
> Peacock is WWX’s nickname for Jin Zixuan  
> Training was what the Wen Clan forced upon younger disciples of other clans and consisted of unsavory stuff such as using them as human bait for night hunts to listening to Wen Clan propaganda  
> Chi is a chinese unit of measurement which is about one third of a meter long  
> AN  
> This should be renamed the saga of Lan Wangji's blueballs. #he deserves everyday
> 
> Reviews and comments are my meth and will make me push out chapters faster：)
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained. The first scene takes place after the Yi City arc/ city of tears lololol. The second scene that is demarcated by the horizontal line separator take place at

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi used mud and stone to construct a stove like structure to protect the fire from the wind at the stone tablet of the village, the group of youth surrounded this makeshift stove in a circle, squatted on the ground throwing *paper money into the fire*, chanting sutras and holding *joss sticks* in their hands

Wei Wuxian was in a somber mood after leaving Yi city, he was quite quiet throughout the route, he saw the proceedings and only smirked and went forward to stop the juniors.

He knew the best about the futility of sending paper money to the dead.

Lan Jingyi waved his arms and said “Don’t stop us! You haven’t died before, how would you know the dead can’t receive paper money? Even if you couldn’t receive it, it surely must be because no one burned it for you”

Wei Wuxian felt like he was stabbed in the heart, and glanced at Lan Wangji with grudge filled eyes. Who knew Lan Wangji would lock gazes with him, he lowered his head and dusted the ashes gathered at the bottom of his sleeve, silently gazing off into the distance.

Wei Wuxian took a step forward after seeing Lan Wangji looking like he wanted to say something, calling “Lan Zhan?”

Lan Wangji silently took a few steps, looking like he wanted to avoid the question,

Wei Wuxian followed him relentlessly to satisfy his curiosity.

Lan Sizhui turned and faced the other youths when their silhouettes gradually vanished as they walked away further whispering “I think that they should receive it. Everytime after offerings were made to the ancestors, Han Guangjun would go to the back of the mountain alone to burn 2 gigantic stacks of paper money, sometimes he would even add *clothes* and letters ”

After offering paper money to Daozhang Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing, the group of them walked to the pool to meet up with Ze Wujun.

In the middle of the journey, Lan Wangji got drunk under Wei Wuxian intentional influence again. He had too many unanswered questions hence he quietly sat down while waiting for Lan Zhan to slowly awake.

Ever since his true identity was revealed, Wei Wuxian always wanted to know why Lan Wangji held on to him so tightly cutting off any chances of escape after his rebirth.

After a day of interacting, he discovered that Lan Wangji did not fit his expectations when it came to their past contradicting ideals. This made Wei Wuxian almost certain that Lan Wangji already gave up on making him abandon his demonic cultivation.

Taking all the present factors into consideration, he shelved the get Lan Wangji drunk and escape to roam the world plan. Additionally, presently as a good brother he would not leave before resolving the issue as he felt a faint force targetting Lan Wangji in Yi City.

After being habitually backstabbed in his previous life Wai Wuxian was especially sensitive to such malevolent intentions. If someone wanted to fake being an ally and injure Lan Wangji in the ensuing chaos, he would do his best to return the favor twice.

In a flash the person who slept for half a day arose with a tranquil expression. Wei Wuxian smiled faintly and naturally squeezed himself into Lan Wangji’s bosom and stretched his right hand lightly hooking Lan Wangji’ chin.

Lan Wangji’s heart rate increased, however his scent was well controlled, his delightfully cold and quiet scent rose up in spirals.

Wei Wuxian used the pulp of his fingers to lightly trace and caress Lan Wangji’s lips in a circle saying “Han Guangjun, now will you answer what I ask you?”

Lan Wangji “*En*.”

Wei Wuxian quirked his lips asking “Thats good, I shall ask, you-did you bond with anyone else other than me?”

Lan Wangji “No.”

Wei Wuxian “Do you like my scent?”

La Wangji “Yes.”

Wei Wuxian “Is there anyone else that knows of our bond?”

Lan Wangji “Yes.”

Wei Wuxian’s face went rigid as he came to a sudden epiphany.

Someone had dirt on Lan Wangji, furthermore that person could leak this incriminating information out at any time. Even if people might not believe it at the beginning however Wei Wuxian knew best how gossip can be a fearful thing and how such repeated rumors could become facts.

Wei Wuxian did not feel good, he hugged Lan Wangji’s waist and asked with a forced smile “Are you keeping me from escaping so you can bond with me?”

Lan Wangji shook his head answering “Yes.”

Wei Wuxian did not know whether to laugh or cry, what does such a contradictory answer mean? Other people might tell you untrue words but express their true selves through their body why does it seem to be the reverse scenario with Lan Wangji?

After half a day of silence Wei Wuxian decided to change his line of questioning asking “What do you want to do other than bond with me?”

Lan Wangji moved Wei Wuxian’s left hand from his waist to his bosom and caught right hand that was positioned at his chin with his other hand.

“....I want to”  
。  
Wei Wuxian saw a violent undercurrent in Lan Wangji’s light coloured eyes which gazed at him steadily and deeply, he shivered and his adams apple trembled.

Lan Wangji spoke in a soft gloomy gasping tone taking great care to pronounce his words “....Grow old, with you.”

Immediately Wei Wuxian opened his eyes wide in surprise.

* * *

 In a blink of an eye, the time for the Discussion Conference at Carp Tower came.

 

Wei Wuxian was a bit worried about accidentally knocking into “familiar people” and quarrelling with them as Mo Xuanyu was chased out from here after all, hence he stayed closely beside Lan Wangji and lowered his head. However no matter how far, he went he was followed by expressions of disdain and disgust.

 

He would be fine with it if it was only him, but now that Lan Wangji is beside him, he already could not stand the notion of Lan Wangji’s reputation being tarnished through his association with the Yi Ling Patriach not to mention the blatant malice that was brought through his association with Mo Xuanyu.

 

Wei Wuxian deliberately slowed his steps trying to maintain a distance between him and Lan Wangji. Even with his deliberately slow steps, he discovered that Lan Wangji also walked slower. He tried stopping and saw Lan Zhan also stopped and even turned his body to silently wait for him

 

Wei Wuxian “...”

 

Luckily when passing by the pavillion in the garden, Jin Ling suddenly appeared beside the rock garden, at once Wei Wuxian greeted him in a friendly and enthusiastic manner, and laughingly waved goodbye to Lan Wangji and arranged to meet in his room later that night.

 

After Jin Ling watched Lan Wangji walk away, he raged “You! Is it that you haven’t given up on my uncle! I can tell, you can scheme all you want but can never succeed!”

 

A heavy stone was lifted from Wei Wuxian’s heart, thank god he never succeeded, this body was still pure, no wonder Mo Xuanyu’s peony scent in that run down house still smelt so pure.

 

His heart relaxed and he happily said “I know everyone in Carp tower still thinks I have improper intentions towards Lian Fangzun, but I don’t wanna hide from you, you are correct I have shifted my affections elsewhere ”

 

Jin Ling “...”

 

Wei Wuxian replied with an impressive facade “After I left I considered for a long time, finally I discovered that I did not like Lian Fangzun enough to grow old with him.”

 

Jin Ling retreated a few steps.

 

Wei Wuxian continued “In the past I only felt that Lian Fangzun’s Sparks Amidst the Snow peony scent was the best, however after meeting Han Guangjun, I am certain.” He took a deep breath and “I yearn for his frosty scent and our scents are compatible and just thinking about that combination is exciting, I don’t want to bond with anyone but Han Guangjun...Wait! Don’t run away! I haven’t finished talking!”

 

Jin Ling ran away in a panic and Wei Wuxian saw him trip over a small stone and wanted to help him up but he did not expect that he would rapidly get up and sprint away with nary a backward glance. He was delighted, thinking that his nephew would stop thinking that he wanted to get together with Jin Guangyao. Who knew that when he turned back his head, not 3 *zhang* away stood Lan Wangji in his robes whiter than snow with his robes billowing, with his expression as impassive as an immortal.

 

For the first time he felt the slightest stirrings of shame that was absent in both of his live, Lan Wangji did not leave at all which meant that he must have heard everything.

 

He felt shy however he put on a composed facade and lightly pulled Lan Wangji’s sleeves turning his body saying “We should go back to the room since we still have things to do.”

 

Their most pressing priority since the beginning was to find Jin Guangyao’s hidden “Dear Brother” Chi Fengzun’s disembered head.

 

Wei Wuxian snipped a human figure from paper in 2 or 3 seconds, after that he raised a cup of wine and took a mouthful before turning to recline on a sofa. That paper figure suddenly trembled and shook flying towards Lan Wangji’s shoulder.

 

He did not dare to act sweet with sober Lan Wangji, however he gained some courage now that his soul was in the paper, and brazenly used his paper lips to give Lan Wangji a goodbye kiss.

 

Lan Wangji’s movement paused and did not rebuke him only saying “Be careful wherever you go.”

 

Wei Wuxian easily found the head in a hidden room under that cover of a diversion. Only Chis Fengzun’s resentment was too strong, he could not perform any preventive measures in time hence he was forcibly pulled into Nie Mingjue’s memories through Empathy.

 

He could not help but sigh at the overwhelming resentment.

 

His line of sight followed Chi Fengzun and presently Nie Mingjue was personally welcoming Lan Xichen into a bright and spacious hall.

 

Ze Wujun sat down with a smile saying “Thank you Brother Mingjue for letting me stay for the night, I will leave tomorrow with Wangji for a meeting on Jiangling.”

 

Nie Mingjue replied “It looks like Yun Menjiang is about to snatch Jiangling back from the hands of those Wen dogs. With your brother’s high level of cultivation, he would be more than enough why do you still need to go?”

 

Lan Xichen frowned lightly sighing “It is shameful to say. Wangji’s wound has yet to be healed in time for this, after running to Jiangling he got into a fight with Yun Men’s *Mr* Wei, I feel like I should go take a look”

 

Nie Mingjue shooed the outsiders and doubtfully asked “What happened? Who injured Wangji?”

 

Lan Xichen sadly replied “He fell ill from overworking. Before he was already seriously injured during the Qishan training, after fighting Muxi’s mountain XuanWu spirit, he injured his spiritual essence trying to save someone ”

 

Nie Mingjue was frightened and raged “Can a spiritual essence injury be healed in half a year? In these chaotic times and dire situations does Wangji not know how to prioritise?”

 

Lan Xichen shook his head replying “The situation was complicated then, and saving someone’s life is to expected, not to mention he was with someone he was ready to die for,  he would not have done it if he was not at the end of his tether ” He closed his eyes and bitterly laughed before continuing “Wangji has always been very stubborn.”

 

Wei Wuxian was so surprised listening to them that he had cold sweat all over his body. The person that Lan Wangji did not hesitate to injure his spiritual essence to save was him.

 

Sect leader Mingjue sighed and asked “Than why did you join Wangji in sacking the Wen dog’s training room two months ago?”

 

Lan Xichen replied “3 months ago after Lotus Pier was razed, Wangji was already prepared to go. However Bichen was still in the hands of the Wen Clan, I could not stop him, I could only delay him by a month to form an alliance with the Tongjiang Sect had to  retrieve the swords.”

 

Wei Wuxian shivered from head to toe, his disembodied soul did not have the support of his body so such intense emotional fluctuations made the space in Empathy warp and spin.

 

He felt seriously uncomfortable and could help mumbling Lan Zhan, even though his heart knew that there was no way he could really call out however it did sound like someone far away was replying him. That deep and soft voice, the first sound seemed to come from the heavens, the second sound was clearer and he could discern the speaker’s anxiety.

 

He strained his ears for the third sound.

 

“Wei Ying!”

 

Wei Wuxian violently tore himself out.

 

He was still in his paperman form and detected that he did not have much time left and he flew rapidly towards Lan Wangji. Who knew that Jin Guangyao already secretly set traps for him, he dodged left and right and even seized Lan Lingjin property to block once before successfully escaping. 

 

Wei Wuxian was in a panicked state with no time to rest, Lan Wangji was transmitting spiritual energy  to him while emitting his icy scent to soothe him. He laid down dazed on the sofa however he immediately remembered Jin Guangyao discovered him and will certainly move Chi Fengzuns head soon, if they did not strike while the iron was hot, all his effort would be for naught.

 

Wei Wuxian caressed the hand Lan Wangji placed on his waist and concisely and comprehensively filled him in on the gist of the resentment he experienced in Empathy before taking the others hand and sprinting to the Fragrant palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN:Paper money is something chinese people burn cause we believe that it is ‘currency’ for the dead to use in their afterlife and fire is the mode of delivery to the dead  
> Joss sticks are kinda offerings to both the dead and the divine  
> I am pretty sure those clothes were made of paper too  
> En is a sound of agreement  
> Mr: The word used here was 公子 which is a respectful way of addressing someone but I have yet to find an english equivalent for this
> 
> AN: WWX stop taking advantage of drunk LWJ!!!!!!! OR AT LEAST LET HIM ENJOY IT WHEN HE IS SOBER!!!!!!!! Of course Wangji would prioritise his waifu lol.  
> Please comment and kudos to enable me to write more. 
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Accept my grovelling!!!!!! I was preoccupied with lofter and other stuff-_____-and slightly dismayed that the comments for the previous chapter did not exceed 5 iirc. HEED THY WARNING OF SPOILERS SPOILERS AND SPOILERS GALORE!!!!!! I bring bad news tough IRL will force me to make monthly updates cos my holidays have ended:( but on the bright side I got permission to translate another ficcie:) though y'all might need to go to my [lofter](http://wxisloveandlife.lofter.com/) for that. Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained.

Many blades were thrust in Wei Wuxian’s direction.  
  
Lan Wangji blocked the barrage of blades and carved a passage with an icy blast from Bichen. Wei Wuxian knew that no one would listen to his explanation and he could not win an argument with Jin Guangyao, hence he grabbed the opportunity and shot out of the window. At this time he noticed Lan Wangji quietly following him.  
  
“Do you really want to follow?” Wei Wuxian said “Even before anyone knew that I was the YiLing Patriach, Su She had already cast aspersions on your character if you really follow me out of this door your reputation will be destroyed.”  
  
Lan Wangji held his hand looking as though he wanted to say something, however in a flash, Jin Ling appeared in front of them.  
  
Wei Wuxian released a sigh of relief, however before he could even utter a word, pain suddenly flared from his abdomen. The pain was so intense that he couldn’t even breath, he was only dimly aware that he was carried on top of Lan Wangji’s back, when he next opened his eyes he saw nothing by pure white floating snow and distantly heard faint sounds of snowfall. Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji tightly and used the back of his hand to gently wipe his blood stained face, each stroke left behind a patch of white. He was very satisfied, and softly whispered “When I stay like this I can keep you warm when it is snowing” before his mind became more dazed.  
  
But Lan Wanji turned his head over with a panicked expression, saying something not understandable continually.  
  
Wei Wuxian felt like the scene in front of him was frozen, he faintly thought about his brief encounters with Lan Zhan in Empathy where he looked like he wanted to say something and hesitated and his heart cried why did he never seem to listen to Lan Zhan at crucial points?  
  
Snow fell on thousands of mountains in sunset, while the frosty wind was bitingly cold.  
  
Wei Wuxian woke up from his slumber and sure enough Lan Wangji was leaning slightly on his side. He had changed into a set of white robes and under the moonlight, he seemed to be surrounded by a faint halo, resembling an immortal.

  
“Second Master Lan.”the person behind enunciated coldly, Wei Wuxian was startled and turned seeing Jiang Cheng...or more accurately 20 year old Jiang Cheng.  
  
Wei Wuxian uncomprehendingly stared at Lan Wangji who walked through his body, watching his solemn and level stare at Jiang Cheng asking “Wei Ying has not appeared?” Jiang Cheng frowned, strange that Lan Zhan would actually take the initiative to talk about Wei Wuxian, before replying in a surprised manner “No.”  
  
Wei Wuxian saw Suibian hanging at Jiang Cheng’s waist and touched Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon which stayed stationary before he realised that he was dreaming about JiangLing.  
  
Dong Dong Dong.  
  
He saw his previous self that had just started his demonic cultivation walk slowly up the stairs, a tall delicate figure clad entirely in black, an amused smile and dark forces chiming.  
  
A green faced woman who had just feasted on Wen Zhuliu’s flesh saw Lan Wangji gripping tightly on Bichen and bared her fangs at him in a hostile manner.  
  
Wei Wuxian waved and that female ghost immediately abandoned all hostility and crawled to his legs on all fours acting like a charming and pampered concubine.  
  
Lan Wangji watched him pet the long hair of the female ghost, and finally couldn’t resist releasing his scent before asking with a grave and stern expression “What method do you use to control these dark creatures?”

  
Wei Wuxian smiled coldly, replying “Can I ask...what will happen if I don’t reply? Second Master Lan, in Dusk Creek Mountain, Your scent is too familiar to me, maybe it could compel other omegas but it is useless against me. ”  
  
Lan Wangji wordlessly tried to grab him.  
  
Wei Wuxian reprimanded “Lan Zhan! Our friendship was forged in a life and death situation, isn’t going straight to actions like that without any form of sentimentality too extreme!”  
  
Lan Wangji explained in a detailed manner “This method of cultivation harms the body and the mind. Some things were not meant to be controlled by you.”  
  
Wei Wuxian said disagreeably “When cultivating this style, I do not use my primordial essence nor spiritual powers to tame them. I am aware of the damage associated with it”  
  
Lan Wangji said roughly “Come back with me to Gusu.”  
  
Wei Wuxian vigilantly stared at Lan Wangji and received an epiphany, replying “I know, you and your uncle dislike my crooked form of cultivation, going back with you to be locked up and taste the whip? I still remember the 3000 family rules and I am not part of the Lan Clan so please accept my serious rejection”  
  
Lan Wangji replied “I am really not taking you back to be punished.”  
  
Jiang Cheng coldly asked “Than what for! Who doesn’t know that Wei Wuxian has presented as an omega and disciples that amount to more than a few have raised the idea of marrying, bonding and becoming double cultivation partners with Wei Ying, does this mean that the Lan Clan wants to form a marriage alliance with us the Jiang Clan?”  
  
“Those words… sounded like they were spoken by a clan leader,” Wei Wuxian patted Jiang Cheng’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes continuing with Jiang Cheng’s words “Second Master Lan, we are not compatible. You are the frosty snow, I am a red lotus that blooms in autumn both which are unable to coexist in reality, I don’t know what kind of weird smell will form when the scents combine after bonding ”  
  
The twin heroes of Yunmeng have finished each others sentences since young, with one sentence after another alternating between them blurted out a watertight argument, aimed to disgust and dissuade him from bringing Wei Wuxian back to Gusu for punishment. The Lan Clan are sticklers for the law, they thought: even if Lan Wangji can guarantee that Wei Wuxian will not receive physical punishments he will still be subjected to imprisonment and classes by Lan Qiren.  
  
Jiang Cheng did not need to act polite anymore and sternly said “Lan Zhan! Even if Wei Wuxian needed to be investigated it is not your business. He is my disciple brother, he can love and bond with anyone he likes, whichever clan will not be the Lan Clan.”

After listening to that statement, Lan Wangji face immediately radiated the sorrow and despair similar to a desolate wasteland, he looked at Wei Wuxian with an expression akin to heartbreak, he croaked with his throat shivering “I...”

However Wei Wuxian had used up his patience, waving his hand goodbye he replied “Now Jiang Cheng and I want to settle our family vengance. Second Master Lan, please leave.”  
  
After a long time, Lan Wangji turned his body and walked down the stairs.

Above the stairs the maniacally cruel Wei Ying was vehemently cursed to heaven and back by reincarnated Wei Wuxian.

He stood in front of the anguished Lan Wangji, watching that person guard the entrance for a long time.

After standing till the mournful howls ceased and the night sky turned to dawn, Lan Wangji was still unable to wait until he saw the person he wanted to see.  
  
Wei Wuxian laid on the bed clawing wildly, he had yet to awake from his coma after 4 days and 4 nights. Lan Wangji kept a candlelight vigil by his side, his forehead ribbon, sleeves and lapel had been crinkled by the clawing, he was only prepared to get up after he saw that person had a more gentle pulse and even breathing.  
  
Who knew that Wei Wuxian would violently grab him encasing his elbow in a tight grip shouting “I will follow you, quickly bring me to your house!”

After that shout, Wei Wuxian looked like he woke himself up by shouting, he slowly opened his eyes and his eyelashes quivered before discovering that his face was wet with tears.  
  
Lan Wangji retrieved a handkerchief from his bosom and helped him slowly wipe the meandering tear stains on his face, raising his eyes he saw that Wei Wuxian in a state of prolonged despondency that he found it hard to extricate himself from.  
  
He minutely straightened his lower body before increasing his arc of movement, however his face openly paled. Lan Wangji that had been looking after him with no rest and even used several high grade Lan clan elixirs on him, once again checked that Wei Wuxian’s wound and his curse mark were not too bad, his eyebrows became tightly knitted when he saw his pained face.  
  
Who knew upon seeing him Wei Wuxian looked worried again, unexpectedly his eyes opened wide like he just received a shock, suddenly reaching for his pulse with a fearful “Lan Zhan!!!”  
  
Wei Wuxian was fully aware that his wound being almost completely healed in a short four days was almost like a fantasy, thinking about Ze Wujun’s words about Lan Wangji unhesitatingly wounding his primordial essence to save him in Dusk Creek mountain that he heard in Empathy scared him.

He felt horrible scared and in pain. He already feared placing Lan Wangji in his heart would harm him, how could he bear letting Lan Wangji injure his primordial essence to save him.

  
This was not worth it, Wei Ying himself did not deserve it.

Lan Wangji did not know how Wei Wuxian thought, only peacefully watched the recuperating person solemnly stroke his pulse and struggling to hear his heartbeat, indifferently said “Lie down, I am fine.”  
  
Wei Wuxians heart faintly calmed down, he knew that Lan Zhan was in good health and from taking his pulse just now he knew that Lan Zhans cultivation had improved by leaps and bounds.  
  
After a long time he slowly raised his hand and gently covered Lan Zhan hand, whispering “Lan Zhan, hug me”  
  
Lan Wangji bent down and entangled their bodies together with only their clothes presenting a barrier. Both of their scents combined and rose in spirals abundantly filling the room.  
  
He finally understood, and after he waved away the transiency of the *3000 worlds*, he began to understand his feelings towards Lan Wangji before his reincarnation.  
  
Before the naive youthful relationship bore fruits the flowers withered.  
  
The large gap between their social statuses, and the length of time they spent apart turned them into strangers in different worlds.  
  
Han Guangjun was noble and unsullied, but he was plagued with demonic cultivation, even his bone marrow was filled with resentment. He did not dare to associate closely with Lan Wangji, he evaded him and turned a blind eye to him. He willingly spoke evils words to make Lan Wangji disappointed in him, nor was he 

  
What was ridiculous was the supreme effort he exerted to make Lan Wangji forget about his former self who roamed the word with a sword, however when the other casted a mourning look that was reminiscent of the spring breeze, or even surging passion could overwhelm his defenses and made him want to offer his omegan body.

Wei Wuxian had always liked Lan Wangji, which was why he cheerfully accepted the lovemaking and the fact that he was unable to obtain power from double cultivating with Lan Wangji, which was why he secretly hoped that the copulation would bless him with a child and allow him to bring forth new life with his alpha Lan Wangji.  
  
However this was too deeply buried so deep that Wei Wuxian himself almost forgot it.  
  
Wei Wuxian lifted his hand and caressed Lan Wangji’s face, steadily gazing into the light glass like eyes, he had many words he wanted to tell Lan Wangji but did not know how to start.  
  
I want to beg you to forgive my former transgressions. I want to double cultivate with you everyday and touch you every night. I want to beg you to impregnate me with a child again. I only want to night hunt with you, I only want to cultivate with you, I only want to grow old with you. So, what do you think? Will you push me away? Will you ignore me? Will you love me?  
  
Wei Wuxian took a deep breath, he did not know where he obtained the courage and opened his mouth about to say something he was suddenly enveloped in a bone chilling frosty scent that made him shiver. This scent did not hint of any malevolent or murderous intentions and was even similar to Lan Wangji’s scent, however Wei Wuxian felt something indescribably unpleasant feeling in his chest.  
  
Lan Wangji released his embrace, Wei Wuxian heart sunk, his mood was hard to stabilise and he almost forgot to breathe.

In a flash, a person appeared behind the screen, the refined, gentle and sincere Ze Wujun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN  
> 3000 worlds is a buddhist concept thingLWJ please don't be jealous of the female ghost lollolol. WWX you younger self is slightly jackassish. LET UR HUBBY EXPLAIN!!!!!! Please comment and kudos.
> 
> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Some sentence from the exiled rebels translation for GDC are scattered throughout the fic.


End file.
